ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Gargorgon
is a kaiju that appeared in Ultraman X. Subtitle: History Ultraman X Long ago, Gargorgon arrived on Earth and turned a large civilization into stone, which later sank beneath the waves. She also stormed the home of Alien Gold tE-rU and attacked it to take the energy from Planet Gold. In the present, Gargorgon returned to Earth, specifically Area T-94, to find and destroy Rudian, who currently had the energy of Planet Gold inside of him, but she was met with opposition by both Rudian and Ultraman X who, along with UNVER and Xio, attacked Gargorgon. Rudian distracted Gargorgon with his miniguns and the later X activated his Cyber Eleking Armor and fired his Electric Shock Wave at her which may have scored a direct hit, but she got back up and got the advantage over both the machine and the Ultra with her lightning and tail attacks and then she used her shoulder heads to grab X and kept hitting him with her claws but Rudian managed to fire a couple of missiles to make her let go of X. Eventually she got mad and fired her Petrification Beam at Rudian, but X took the attack for him and got turned to stone in the process but not before X fired an energy blast at Gargorgon making her retreat 400m away from Earth. From there, she released a broadcast: surrender to her superiority and give her tE-rU in 44 Earth minutes, or else all lifeforms on Earth will be petrified. Xio branches from all over the world tried to launch destroy the feminine monster with missiles, but Gargorgon used the her beam launched from her hidden eye to destroy them all and absorb their energies. Gargorgon then traveled back to Earth after Rudian and the Xio patrol vehicles showed up to confront her, but Gargorgon dominated over Rudian after firing their weapons at each other. She was about to suck up all of the energy from Planet Gold and turn both Rudian and Alien Gold tE-rU to stone, but then Wataru, Hayato, and Asuna fired their Ultlasers at Gargorgon's hidden eye, leaving it injured and reverting all of Gargorgon's stone victims back to normal. After being turned back from stone, X fought Gargorgon once more and started the fight by gaining the upper hand in combat and got her away from Rudian long enough for him to be turned back to normal. They fired energy blasts and minigun ammo at Gargorgon, but she brought up a dust cloud to cancel out the attacks and regenerated her injured eye. After X summoned his Cyber Bemstar armor, absorbed Gargorgon's Petrification Beam and fired it back her, turning her to stone, Rudian finished her off once and for all by firing his energy bullets at Gargorgon until she finally exploded, ended her threat on the universe once and for all. Gargorgon reappeared as a Cyber Card In the final episode of Ultraman X. After Ultraman X spoke out to Gomora and striked Greeza right in the center of his chest, Gargorgon, along with all of the other Cyber Cards, traveled to X and united with him. Cyber Gargorgon's power was used to help form the Hybrid armor and power up the Ultimate Xanadium to defeat Greeza once and for all. Gargorgon, along with the numerous other Cyber Cards and Spark Dolls, then appeared and thanked Daichi as he thanked them. Trivia *Voice actress: Jenya. *Gaorgorgon's name is a combination of two mythological beasts: a Gargoyle and the Gorgons (Medusa's species). She was also stated to be behind the start of the Gorgon Myth in the Ultra Flare Timeline. She is even defeated with a reflective shield in a similar manner to Medusa. **It is also implied that she is responsible for the fall of the legendary city of Atlantis. *It is possible that Gargorgon is inspired by King Ghidorah from the Godzilla movies. Both have three heads and two tails. *When Daichi scanned Gargorgon with Gao Diction, her roar seemed to indicate fear. It is possible that Gargorgon's hostility for others is due to her fear of being endangered. *Alongside Rudian, Gargorgon was designed by Masayuki Goto, while supervised by Takanori Tsujimoto. Tsujimoto requested Gargorgon's body type to be more feminine, and her "eye-less" facial feature to invoke the image of a demon. *Gargorgon was initially called Gurgorgon before Tsujimoto changed it. *Gargorgon's speech capability, was however a feature which Tsujimoto was in the least favor of. **In an initial script, the time given by Gargorgon for Earth to surrender was supposedly 44 hours instead of 44 minutes. **Also in an initial script, Gargorgon wasn't meant to be a singular being, but rather had her own species. Said breed was meant to be Greeza's minions but was scrapped in the final cut due to their contradicting backgrounds (Greeza assimilates life forms while Gargorgon petrifies them). Ultraman Orb THE ORIGIN SAGA Another Gargorgon appears in the series. It attacked the home planet of Alien Kanon, only to be challenged by the War God. After a beam battle between Gargorgon's Petrification Beam and the War God's Energy Beam, the mythical beast is defeated when the enemy's beam overpowers its own Petrification Beam, which caused it to petrify itself and explode to pieces afterward. In reality, Gargorgon defeated the War God in the beam battle. However, before it could resume its rampage, a young Amate pleaded it to stop. Hearing the pleas of the child, the kaiju transformed itself into petals that drifted along the wind. Trivia *The Gargorgon suit from Ultraman X was reused for Gargorgon's appearance in this series. *Like Demaaga from the original Ultraman Orb series, this is Gargorgon's first appearance outside Ultraman X. *Considering how Gargorgon is able to defeat the War God, this theorizes that she is strong enough to defeat the Queen Bezelb, the former's "twin sister". Data - Cyber= Cyber Gargorgon :;Stats *Height: 55 m *Weight: 55,000 t *Origin: Xio *Cyber Power: 20/25 :;Powers and Abilities TBA }} Figure Release Information Gargorgon is released as part of the Ultra Monster X series. She is the first deluxe class figure (6" instead of 4") and comes with a Cyber Gargorgon Card. Gargorgon's figure is a teal blue color, with yellow and reddish-orange highlights. Her eye is painted with veins, and she has detailed scales covering her body. Only one of her tails is articulated, which allows it to rotate. She also has waist and arm articulation. gargorgon dx figure.jpg jyuhkj.png Gallery Ultraman X 569b279f35425b875ae49f8ceb54a756.jpg Ultraman X-Gargorgon Screenshot 001.jpg Gargorgon Lightning Bolts.png Ultraman X-Gargorgon Screenshot 002.jpg Ultraman X-Gargorgon Screenshot 003.jpg Ultraman X-Gargorgon and Rudian Screenshot 001.jpg Ultraman X-Gargorgon and Rudian Screenshot 002.jpg Ultraman X-Gargorgon and Rudian Screenshot 003.jpg Ultraman X-Gargorgon Screenshot 004.jpg Ultraman X-Gargorgon Screenshot 005.jpg Ultraman X-Gargorgon Screenshot 006.jpg Ultraman X-Gargorgon Screenshot 007.jpg Ultraman Orb The Origin Saga 20170102144128769.png Screenshot 20170102-101052.png Miscellaneous Gargolgon.png k16_a.png Tumblr ny7vl16uJT1qgckmbo3 400.gif|Gargorgon vs Rudian Behind the Scenes Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman X Category:Ultraman X Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Cyber Kaiju Category:Female Kaiju Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Xio Spark Dolls Category:Ultraman Orb Kaiju Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Ultraman R/B Kaiju